Saki Kawasaki's request
by Loner-kun
Summary: Saki Kawa-something makes a request to the service club. However, only one member is needed which is Hikigaya? Family ties are close but perhaps something else is closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Saki Kawasaki's request**

Little sisters...

As a person who recognizes the value of a little sister, I find faults with the stereotypical image of the little sister. Only lonely sickos who can't get a girlfriend would want to imagine a blood relative having the hots of them. In that instance, I ought to be proud of myself never crossing that particular line! A sisters beauty is in their innocence and any thought of spoiling that cutesy innocence of theirs means you should go and burn in the second circle of hell.  
A true onii-chan aims to protect that innocence, not take it!

"Onii-lonely-chan! Get up!"

But when everyday starts like this, it starts to get pretty annoying.

After getting up for school, I realize Komachi seems more excited then usual as she gazes at the plain wall after getting dressed.

She's daydreaming? Komachi never does that...

Poking her shoulder to break her out of it, she turns around confused at the rein-merging of reality.

"You alright there? You look love-struck or something."

She jumps at my words in shock.

"Uwah! Nooo, why would that be?"

Hmm, I can tell when you're lying Komachi...  
But I'll let you off this time. A good brother knows to give his sister space.

"Never mind. No boy is probably gunning for you yet.  
Hopefully..."

Her spirits crushed, she whispers.

"Wahh? I don't need your opinion for help Onii-useless-chan."

"Stop with the insults after the Onii, it's minus Komachi points at this point."

And my delicate brotherly heart wouldn't take this! No exceptions!

But wait...

"By the way, help?"

"I'm going out first!"

And before I knew it, she escaped quicker then the bullet-train express in chiba.

You can run but you can't hide Komachi. The suspect needs to return home after all.

Time to begin a new, ultimately meaningless day of school.

Sliding the door open, I blend in anoymity advancing to my seat. Being left alone to think in peace was truly a blessing in disguise.

"Ah Hikki, yahallo."

Face to breast, she bends down to be eye-level which is surprising. I thought my awesome dead fish eyes were a turn off? Please next time, say that before I see such a "splendid" sight or my face will try to emulate the colour of your hair.

"Y-yo."

Today felt like the last few days on repeat. I can pretty accurately predict now how every day goes: I come in, sit down, Yui says hello, I say goodbye, lesson time, break time, lesson time, lunch time, lesson time, service club then debating with my fellow club-members.

A far cry from my first few days here where no one would say anything to me, not that I cared too much...

"Well looks like everyone's back to being comfortable with everyone thanks to you. Now that we've gotten our academic paths sorted out."

Yeah, the right solution was achieved through sheer hard work and mid-sport time confession to a certain popular individual. The one who couldn't turn anyone off from him whatsoever.

Wait, I think there was one who noticed his "obnoxious aura". Hmm nope can't remember who.

"Well that's good news. Now that everything is OK in your clique anyway."

She mutters in agreement. A small timid smile to show for her thanks.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Still though, won't it be great if Yukinon, me and you got into the same liberal arts class?"

"Urgh."

"What? What's wrong with that?"

Yukino and me in the club room was bad enough. If we were in the same class, that would only be magnified 3 times more. The poor sensei wouldn't be able to get a word off. We'd probably be famous around the school as sociopathic psychopaths hellbent on killing each other.

It goes completely against the peace and quiet I would want.

"No, nothing wrong with it. It's just my grades would probably go down abit...  
Yukino loves competition I guess is what I'm tryin to say?"

"Well always your fault Hikki. You do always start it."

Wait when? I'm innocent in this!

"Well, Nicola and Bart were innocent but they were still executed."

"What? That doesn't make sense Hikki. Who the heck are they?"

Behind Yui entered familiar looking girl with bluish-gray hair who very quickly attracted attention.

"Wassup!"

Hina Ebina waved towards the new intruder who was replied with a red frown, obviously not used to the attention. "...Hey..."

She made eye contact with me giving me a harsh glance after. Hey, you're expecting me to help? Sorry, none of my business.

"Come, let's talk, let's talk!"

I would've felt sorry for her if lesson didn't immediately start after...

Relaxing in the club, I consider myself lucky I'm one of the very few to drink Yukino's tea. It's pleasing scent filled the clubroom. A warning label should be used such as beware: may attract stray outsiders into the club.

"Fuahh! Yukinon, make tea for me every morning!"

"Yui, your sexuality is your business but please don't try to involve others."

"Wahh? How did you infer it like that? I didn't mean it like that!"

The clubroom was back into it's comfy state which is something worth of note, especially considering the fact that our future courses are looming oppressively over us. I'm sat enjoying my share of the clubs delicacy reading a book. "The metamorphosis" which told the story about a salesman who becomes an insect-like creature who becomes a drain on his family's resources and income as well as being repulsive.

Family...

I once said that family were just the closest strangers and I still stand by that. Try to show me one family that truly knows each other and I'll show you ten that don't know each other or hate each other (perhaps both). Even if they did, I doubt they share secrets.

One big family comes to mind though I can't remember exactly.

Odd...

3 loud authoritative knocks on the door broke me out of my musing.

"Come in."

In came that same bluish-gray haired girl I saw earlier today. It was Kawa...

What was it? Kawa-Kawasektai? Kawakeki? Kawasomething?

"Hey."

Yukino sets her cup down in declaration.

"Kawasaki-san, what can we do for you?"

That's it! Kawasaki Saki! Knew my memory was impeccable!

"Hey. I-I have a request but only one member is needed."

Huh? That's weird. People that need help don't care how much they get unless they planned it out in advance.

Usually, that's called manipulation.

"Interesting. May I ask why?"

Kawasaki quickly answers quickly as if under pressure.

"Well Hina-my friend I mean, I've got an appointment with tomorrow on our day off."

We had a day off tomorrow which every other student from every other school is slightly envious of.

Yui stands up to re-energize the mood. Erm, you don't need to Yui, maybe Energizer would profit from you...

"Ahh yes! You're going shopping with Ebina right?"

Like a cat caught in the searchlights, Saki freezes.

"R-right, well someone needs to stay home to make sure Keika-I mean my sister doesn't do anything dangerous."

Yukino, no doubt analyzing the information questions the validity of it with good reason.

"Why us? Isn't there no one else too babysit for you?"

"Well, I tried but no-one's available. Anyway, I don't know much people anyway and it needs to be someone Kei-I mean Sis mean will be comfortable with."

Well that's a problem. Well who will sign up for babysitting duty?

I answer my own question when I meet Kawasaki's determined gaze.

"Wait, me?"

"I'm sorry but you're my only option. I'll owe ya for this too. Actually you can add it to the scholarship thing too."

What a conundrum indeed. I planned my weekend to relax by myself, taking care of snotty children is the last thing I want to do.

But she did help me with the president hoax so I do owe her something. It'll be more productive to get this out of the way and done with so I can get back to what I do best. (Doting on my lil sis.)

Yukino and Yui look at me impatiently for my answer. What ever happened to no pressure girls?

"Fine...If no one else can do it then I guess you got no choice."

A sudden look of relief crosses over her. Her scrunched eyebrows relaxing from the pressure.

"Right thanks. I hope I don't regret this. You...  
Are a trustworthy person for kids right?"

Hey! I'm not a despicable person like that!

"No worries Kawasaki, he only has the moral code of a petty thug so the worst he could do is steal some money. Don't worry though, I have the police on speed-dial just for him."

Thanks for the support club president. Woohoo for team spirit.

"You wouldn't need to call the police, I can handle such painful matters myself."

She only needed to crack her knuckles to finish that delinquent image. She looked like she could take a gang on if they kidnapped a family member of hers huh? Say didn't she have a brother or something?

"Right, you'll need my addr-my family's address so you know where you're going."

Taking out a small piece of paper, she pressed it on my desk. Her address scribbled on it.

"Please, don't make me regret this."

Holding the paper, Yui and Yukino stared at it. What's the matter, I know both your addresses too you know?

"Right, meet me there at 11 and then I'll tell you how to do my job."

Job huh?

I remember previously, she worked at Angel's Ladder exhaustively to gain enough money to cover her tuition fees without straining her parents. Thankfully though, I suggested an alternative as a solution. A scholarship which personally I took advantage of so my parents tuition fees would just go into my pocket.  
I could be an evil mastermind if I wanted, I'd just need a white cat to stroke from my cushy chair.

"Right, I guess you can count on me."

Pissed off, she berates me.

"Guess is not good enough, I need to be absolutely certain."

"All right, all right! Yeah, I'll be absolutely certain."

Weirdly sweating, she walks out the room, not before leaving a final note to end on.

"You will be there right?"

Hah, if you're lucky...

"What was that?"

"Yeah yeah I'll be there."

Muttering to myself is a bad habit. They do say those who talk to themselves are mad men.

With our latest visitor now gone, I sign. Tired on the approach of my new task.

"So this is how other sisters are like?"

Yukino sat looking solemnly down.

Being siblings depended on what type of people they were. People are shaped by their experiences and environment, both form and shape different people who may belong in the same house. That was why Haruno and Yukino were so different and Saki and Keika shared traits.

I do think I remember Keika, I remember seeing her when I went to that junior school and how much of a fuss that day made.

No rest for the wicked I suppose...

* * *

Right, first chapter of the Kawasaki fic. There's a much bigger family focus on this due to one of her character traits. She's big on family so I figure it will be natural to play off on that. This story will be much simpler then the Isshiki one for certain though I do aim to entertain with Hiki and Saki's different views yet similar personalities. Hope you enjoy it all the same though!


	2. Chapter 2

**Saki Kawasaki's request**

Being a solitary boy, family never meant much to me. I could hardly say I knew my parents outside of basic trivia and I can't remember the last time I actually talked to them seriously after junior school. At best, my sister was a cute brat I couldn't marry myself due to the immorality of it all. A damn shame too though I could imagine a certain bro-con I was meeting today felt the same way.

Funny how a solitary girl like her is so sold on the idea of family.

"You made it, good." But then again, I never had 3 other siblings...

"Right, well it'd be best if you tell me how to do your job." I said.

I stood outside a normal 2 story house you'd see anywhere else in the neighborhood. It was closer to the less privileged areas of the city economically wise. Must be tough as a mother when you pop out 4 mouths to feed. In many areas, due to the parents own lack of preparation they make the mistake of having too many children.

Love is never formed when you're money is bleeding through it after all unless you're will-power is befitting of a Shinto-diety.

"Right, come in." She was dressed in bright blue jeans and jean jacket with a dark top underneath. I still struggled to remember her name. Kawaaaiko? Kawaboka? Doesn't matter for now...

Memoirs and mementos of sorts lined the walls and units. Pictures capturing pretty good actors, the whole family smiling for the photo. Course, none of it genuine. When you smile for the picture, you're putting up a facade for an instant plain and simple. Kawasaki smiling was certainly attractive in that mysterious forbidden way but also ugly in that mask of lies cover.

Only confirmed more so when she noticed me "admiring" the deco. She gave me an irratated gaze.

"See something you like?"

"Nothing, just not used to going into other's houses."

Comforted by her sympathetic glance, she continues.

"I know what that feels like."

Yeah, no kidding. I wondered for a split moment what friends did she have before Ebina? Probably not much due to her scary appearance (As noted by Yuigahama) and intimidating impression. I very much doubt she knew enough to care.

I hear stompy little feet with little control or elegance and a small doll came into view.

"Woah! It's Haa-chan!"

Her bluish-gray hair was styled in pig tails, her cheeks chubby with the mark of youth and energetic personality befitting of one new to this world. Dressed in a pink T-shirt with recent black stitching on the shoulder.

It's Keika Kawasaki and she was weirdly happy to see me.

"You don't need to call me that Keika. Hikigaya will do."

I remembered too late a courteous approach never worked for children.

"OK Haa-chan! Are you going out with him Saa-chan?!"

Man, she just ignored me like that...

Looking at Kawasaki, I see her pout in irritation. Her slight red cheeks betraying her stern, confident nature.

"No, Kei-chan..." And with a large inhale for luck, she explains.  
"He's going to babysit you for today while Saa-chan goes shopping. He'll take care of you whilst I'll get you some new clothes like that Pan-san one you wanted from Super-star OK?"

I stand beside her awkwardly patiently waiting for her to finish.

A child's mind is a beautiful thing. A lack of knowledge meant the brain could do wonderous imaginative things. People that never leave are called chuunibyous. Sometimes, when the world rejects them, a persons childhood is the only thing they could hold onto. A time of better days and innocence.

Ofcourse, I wasn't that lucky.

"OK! Why don't Haa-chan go with you?" My names not Haa-chan...

"This guy? No way! He''ll need to stay to take care of you see?"

I'm right here girls...

She showed me around the house explaining the house rules and what there is in the fridge to use for dinner. Not before long, she eventually left leaving with naught but a warning stare and goodbye hug to Keika.

She's not going to die you know?

Then I was alone in new territory with unfamiliar residents. Behind enemy lines, I devise an approach to Keika.

"If you need me, I'll be asleep on the couch."

"Eh?! Haa-chaaan don't be so boring to do that!"

She tugs on my fingers pulling greedily.

This little devil?!

"We should know each other! Let's watch a movie! Ooh! I know!"

She ran up stairs for some unknown reason. Boy oh boy, what am I getting myself into...

Running back down, I notice a loose plaster on her kneecap gripping onto a sore wound. In her hands was a DVD.

"Walt Destiny: The Little Mermaid?"

"Yup! I love this film! Love it! Love it!" Why do you need to say it 3 times?

It was one of Komachi's favorites aswell so I couldn't exactly say no to her.

"Yeah, it is good. Before we watch it, be a good girl and come with me."

Ah but there's a slight problem with the plan.

"Keika? Where does your sister go to get you plasters to stop your ouchies?"

With a short "ahh", she led me around by hand to some cupboards. A small scan of the area and I found the first aid box which I looted for plasters.

"Right, sit there and hold your leg up." Obedient as a puppy, she does.

Knelt down, I examine her leg. Dried blood here, a little fresh blood there.

The hard part was taking the cover of the wound off.

"Say Keika. How does Saki take off the plaster?"

"She does it really slowly so it hurts abit."

Sure must be sadistic. The worst way to take off a plaster is doing it slowly. I suppose she thought it's less painful then doing it fast but it's a lose-lose situation, it hurts either way.

"Keika. Brace yourself."

"Wha-"

At the speed of light, I rip the plaster off! Years of honed practice!

"Owwww!" She whined gritting her teeth.

"Haa-chan! You're so mean! I'll tell Saa-chan about this!" No! Don't do that!

"Wait but hold on! You see when I was your age, I thought the faster it was the better. You know why?"

With a thin lining of tears, she nods slowly.

"Because the pain wouldn't last as long. See?" Listening, she barely noticed the new plaster that spontaneously appeared on her leg.

"That makes sense. Thanks Haa-chan hehe!"

Right, now to sit on my ass and do nothin-

"Haa-chan and Saa-chan would be a good mommy and daddy."

Haah? For one thing, I doubt I'd last very long.

Number two, I don't think we're very compatible.

Number three, she's allergic to cats.

When I become a house-husband, my family is gonna own a cat. End of discussion.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kei-chan or father Christmas may not come this year."

"But it's a woman who lays the presents, I've seen it."

Wait, did she? Did Kawa-? No, I'm not even going to think about it. I guess I do admire her for her dedication though...

"Let's just watch the movie OK"

And giddily so, she lead me back to the living room to watch a movie that came out far before she was born.

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life!"

The prince was complaining about Ariel in the movie. I could say the same about Saki but atleast she'll know she owes me.

The movie was halfway done and Keika was already asleep next to me. That was sort of my plan you know? To sleep the day away. Thanks alot Keika Kawasaki...

The door opened leading the wind outside to invade and the rustling of bags. "I'm home!"

Finally, she's back. Meeting her at the entrance, she looks confused for a moment.

"Ah, you. Where's Taishi and Keika?"

Taishi? That parasite. That scum forgets his place by being too comfortable with my sister.

"Keika's asleep in there. Taishi, I have not seen." And good riddance too...

"Huh? Odd...He's suppose to be back from middle school."

Now that she mentions it, my sis-con alarm told me Komachi hasn't texted me at all.

Huh? Odd...

Walking back to the living room, I pick up both bowls, one half full with curry-udon rice.

Thanks for enjoying the meal Keika...

Using a famed house-husband practice maneuver, I rush them in perfect balance to the sink.

"You don't need to do them, you can go home."

As good as that was, I had my pride. A stranger meandering into someone else's home and causing a mess for the occupants to clean up is something I can't allow and something I never want to be guilty of.

"No, this is my mess so it's my workload."

I must've pissed her off judging from her aggravated eyes, the beauty spot on her right eye doing nothing to comfort me.

"Urgh what is that? Some twisted code of morals? I said I got it."

Before she could finish, I got to work cleaning the bowls and drying them when a new pair of hands started assisting me.

"It's more efficient this way. I wash, you dry." It's not the standard of cooperation people look up to but it was good enough as we both loners begrudgingly worked with someone else.

Her parents aren't around much huh? So she does this every day?

"So you do all the house chores here?"

"Yeah. Taishi helps sometimes too."

"Hmm."

With a slight pause she continues.

"You fixed up Keika's leg right?"

She noticed? She pays way too much attention to their well-being.

"Yeah, her old plaster was loose so I put on a new one."

"Good."

Before I knew it, we were doing all the dishes aswell. Our factual talk distracted me from my chores enough for me to be doing more of the chore.

So she does all the house chores here? The dishes, cleaning, sewing and cooking? She's pretty amazing...

Breaking out of my stupor, she's blushing like crazy in her own confused stupor.

"What did you say?"

"No nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"Pretty...and...amazing..."

That's the way Shizuka-sensei would act so stop will you? Please?

With me breaking out the vacuum cleaner for her convenience, I leave it next to the plug sockets.

"OK, my job here is done now right?"

And with her back turned, she answers.

"You know where the door is."

Slipping my shoes on and going outside, I hear my name called out.

"Hikigaya! Just...Thanks."

It wasn't in her character to show appreciation to anyone else. To know that she did it here and now in her stern rushed tone, I'd have to admit I was pretty pleased at the thought.

"What are you standing there for? Aren't you gonna go now or something?"

Going deep into thought was also a bad habit of mine.

"Right right. Well I'll be off."

And I hurriedly went home to end a pretty tiresome day. I didn't even get to sleep...

Opening the door to my house, I announce my presence.

"Oiii I'm home."

Silence...

"Komachi I'm home!"

The silent wind was my answer. She's meant to be home by now...

Passing some time watching TV, the door opens ten minutes after my arrival. Speak of the devil, Komachi ambushes Onii-chan!

"Onii-chan! I'm home!"

"Onii-chan, aren't you going to say something like without you, there would be no one else worth talking to!"

Hey, I do talk to people you know? I just don't go out looking for excuses to make use of communication.

"More important question is why are you so late?"

"It was a girl's day out onii-chan! That's all."

"Right so you say..."

My sis-con alarm warned me her story didn't exactly ring true. After all, I know her best out of everyone. She's a skilled liar all right but my perception stat was level 91.

Going to bed, my phone startles me. A loud noise ruining my flow and mojo. Taking it out, I see I got a text from Taishi? He still had my text from the scholarship case? The message read

**From Kawasaki Saki**

**We need to meet.**

* * *

OK readers, the plot thickens. Much simpler and family focused which makes it easier for me. I may have some inconsistencies with the light novel's so bare with me. With Saki, I don't have alot to work with so I'm being pretty safe with her personality so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saki Kawasaki's request**

I once wondered what a community of loners would be like before I wrote it off as inane and purely stupid. A group of people that keep to themselves? You could hardly call that a group.

But that summarized a work force...

The idea of getting along with your co-workers is something only the naive and pure-hearted will try before being "properly" introduced to the adult working world. Oh, you want to go have a drink with us? Maybe it'll be better if the five of us dumped the work onto you and say the magic word. When you barely have time to meet deadlines, you have no time at all to be friendly with your friendly neighborhood employees. It was the cruel way of the working world and those rookie workers harden up to do the same to the new rookies.

Pops is a prime example of this.

But enough of dreading the far future and back to dreading the near future.

The fat that Kawa...  
I had her name yesterday aswell...

Whatever, the fact that Kawa had contacted me so soon after the job meant business. She certainly lacked class didn't she? The Wac came into view, a popular place for youth to catch a bite at.

It was also solitary enough for people like me to enjoy my meal without disturbance. Heading in, I scan through the tables and past the occupants. By her lonesome,  
she sat there texting someone on her phone with a fixated clueless expression on her face as if hard in thought, dressed in a black bomber jacket and jeans.

Now to remember her name...

Kawaaa-soku? Kawaaa-sabi? Close enough.

"You came, good."

On second thought, It'd be better for me not to say her name lest she gets pissed. It was pretty disrespectful to forget after all.

"Right, so what is the text about?"

Now sat down, course for my stomach already thought out, my hunger dictates my thought process.

"Right, sorry for calling you out so soon."

Her apologies were forced but truthful. She regretted having to do this as much as I regret having to come here. I could be catching up on some pretty good stuff...

"I'm used to it at this point. Comes with the job."

"If you say so. "

There was another lady in need of my attention though...

"Hey, excuse me."

"Y-yes?"

"I'll like some ramen."

"Of course sir. Please wait a moment!"

"I'd like the same aswell."

"OK Miss! Would you like drinks with that?"

"Orang-"  
"Orang-"

The same huh? I guess loners really do think alike. An eyewitness will only add to any court. But still Kawa-babi, you copying my taste or something?

After declaring my need for ramen noodles to the waitress, we get back to brash tactics.

"Right, so my brother was hiding something from me yesterday."

She said that with such seriousness it's like he committed a criminal offense. People kept secrets from each other all the time, it was the natural way of the world Kawa-hoku it's better off if you get used to it.

"Sooo?"

She clenches her facial muscles in a fit of anger.

"He never does that. And I was pretty damn insistent."

"Well, maybe he's growing and experiencing I don't know...  
Puberty?"

"He wouldn't. I mean-I even know where his porn stash is but I won't tell anyone...  
A good elder sister should respect her brothers privacy!"

Then why tell me that? Anyway, isn't what you're doing now invading his privacy?

If I had a sister like that, I'd be terrified. I'd have to say goodbye to personal space.  
Can't believe I can admit this but...

Taishi has it tough.

"Well, shouldn't this be your parents problem? You have your own life to worry about."

"Yeah, but they're too busy working to bother them with that."

How interesting, we shared the same thoughts of the work cycle. I briefly wonder if her dad worked in the same company as mine.

"Corporate Slaves huh?"

"I would say yeah but the way you say it pisses me off...  
Anyway, it doesn't matter as long as it pays."

Realizing we went off topic, she continues.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is it could be something more then just that. I probably rubbed off on him and now he's working after school to cover his own tuition fees for school."

She had a point. Youth followed in the footsteps in their predecessors. Even the bad ones, the missteps, the pitfalls. They just didn't care as long as they could say they did it aswell.

"I see what you mean but what's in it for me?"

"Well what do you want?"

That cool, serious look in her eyes told me she was serious. I could say anything and she'd probably agree.

"I want nothing at all. Sorry I can't help you."

"Imagine if your sister acted the same then huh? What would you do?"

So she pulled the trap card. The sympathize card which effect it had on the opponent to be one of understanding. Possibly the best weapon for manipulation ever.

She had a point though.

Damn bro-con.

I could only respond in silence.

"So you see my point? After this, you can ask me for any favor, just name it."

Right anything? Any favor? At all?  
Suddenly, impure thoughts rushed through my teenage mind. Well, I've never seen her in a maid costume before...

No, I am more mature then that. I'm far past that point of thinking. Seriously. I know. Trust me. OK?

"Right, well any ideas as to whats keeping him?"

"Well, I have my suspicions..."

She goes quiet in deep thought then like a light-bulb, she turns on and speedily hits me where It hurts.

"Hikigaya, what time did your sister get home?"

What?! What does that have to do with...

"Around half 5. You don't think..."

"Yeah I do think..."

No way, she's not seriously suggesting that?!

"My sister has a boyfriend!"  
"My brother has a girlfriend!"

We were the cast in a new comedy from the glares pointed at us in the restaurant accompanied by some light giggles.

What the hell man?! No, my sister wouldn't! Or would she?  
Seemed Kawa-baka was in the same state of scattered mind.

The waitress came back with 2 bowls of ramen with our drinks making either one of us look unoriginal as hell. I thought that ramen could be a good reliever for any scary thing but unfortunately it wasn't all that effective.

"I'm calling in that favor. I don't want that poisonous insect after my sister like that."

"Excuse me? You want a broken arm or something? If he has a girlfriend then who am I to stand against that?"

"You said anything."

"Yeah except that!"

She wasn't budging not one bit. I had to pull the sympathetic card on her.  
Way to be true to your word Kawa-tofu.

"Look, imagine your brother getting home. His face stained with tears because my sister rejected him. Who's fault will it be? My sister?  
Or would it be you?"

She stops taking my words into account. She caught the bait all right! Now to reel her in.

"What if my brother rejects your sister huh? It could go either way."

But the line snapped.  
We was at an impasse. Now I'm sure we were the laughing stock of the restaurant. Maybe they thought we were couples or something?  
The least of my problems...

"Look, we call it a truce?"

Kawa-tofi proposed a deal? She was the last person I'd expect to cut corners like this and re-devise her original scheme. Cautiously I nod.

"How about we just ignore this."

You invited me to talk about this! No backing out now.

"Not possible. I'll talk to your brother about this. Like men."

"No way. Get within 15 meters and I'll cripple you."

She eyed me like prey. She was fucking serious.  
She should go to a prison school or something!

"A mature talk with him. Just as a pre-caution to what will happen if my sister ends up in tears."

"Nope. You're pretty damn insistent...  
I thought you would be pleased."

"Why would that be?"

Her eyes widen in panic, like having let something slip.

"No! Nothing! But I see my brother and a bruise, you better count your blessings."

Sitting in after-silence, we discover we're pretty much the all hanshin duo. Everyone was pretty much making glances at us...

Haven't been at the center of attention for a while.

Now full, we could barely remember the taste of our food as we walked out.

"Hey, Hikigaya. Could I have your sister's phone number? If you're gonna have a talk with Taishi then I want to talk with your sister. Is-is that all right with you?"

As much as I hated it, she did have a point. She proposed a fair solution to our emotional turmoil. I could only hesitantly agree.

"Thanks."

"Oh, I'll need your phone number in aswell?"

"Eh?"

In a fluster, she could only helplessly yell.  
"Don't misunderstand! This is just for business purposes ya hear?"

In agreement, we exchanged phone numbers. Something the old me would've committed seppuku for the chance and went our separate ways.

Back home, things would've been the same if I had not known. My one and only sister busily watching TV, texting away.

"Onii-chan, stop trying to look at my phone. You know you're the only important one in my life! Kahh! Lots of Komachi points there."

The thing was I had the advantage. I knew what she thought I didn't. Bet she never imagined her boyfriend to have a bro-con for a sister.  
I'll leave it alone for today...  
I need to sleep the day off.  
I can speak to her about it tomorrow.

And Taishi...

"Right, right. I'm off to bed. Sooo tired."

"Sweet dreams Onii-chan!"

"Keep piling the points on."

And seeking sweet solace, I collapse into bed.

Me and Kawasaki huh? We sure had alot in common. If I was any younger...

Nahh, I would've been too scared of her to try anyway. It's not like she knew how to handle such matters anyway. Her poor vocabulary prevented her from crossing the bridge to others so communication at best was broken and distorted.

Maybe that's why she focused on family. They were the only ones born with her after all...

The endless sea of thoughts plaguing my mind, I force myself to sleep.

* * *

OK, I should mention this fic might not be as long as Isshiki fic but I will certainly actually try to cram in actual romance when it fits. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kawasaki Saki's request **

Waking up from the cozy confines of sleep, the waking world is welcoming. The daylight in my room welcoming me to reality. I would've thought it nice if I wasn't so experienced with the indifference between weather and bad days.

What time was it? Lethargic, I reach for my phone only to be unexpectedly suprised.

What the hell?! 8 Texts?! From who?!

One look at the sender gave me the information I needed.

Saki Kawasaki.

In fear, I check through all the text's. Obsessive enough to a scary degree.

**Saki Kawasaki: I'm up, are you and your sister up?**  
**Saki Kawasaki: We should set a meet.**  
**Saki Kawasaki: You away or something? **  
**Saki Kawasaki: You there? **  
**Saki Kawasaki: plz respond. **  
**Saki Kawasaki: Come on, you tak too long. **  
**Saki Kawasaki: PLZ RESPOND **

Is she Shizuka's student or something?

**Saki Kawasaki: ARE U IGNORING ME?**

No wait, that's obvious. Such spam such as this can only be learned from the best after all!

The phone's clock (AKA, the most use I have for my phone) told me it was 1:00PM. I really slept in today. I'm more of a sloth then my peers give me credit for. Last day of the weekend sadly enough.

I'd hate to respond to such irrational messages but it's gotta be done. Selectively agonizing over the best words to use, I type my response.

**Hachiman Hikigaya: Sorry but I just got up from bed. **

Quick, efficient and explanable. With hope she doesn't flip out or something, I send it then wearily get out of bed and get ready.

Us two loners were brought together by a common cause. Actually that applied to anyone. When there's no cause to unify for then no one will seek cooporation. That was why circumstances would be required to encourage it.

But I suppose this wasn't any ordinary circumstances.

Being fully dressed in a orange shirt and shorts, I walk downstairs in uneager participation for the day.

Komachi was there being a movable symbol of all my doubts and worries studying for her exams. Cautiously, I call her out.

"Komachi."

"You're finally up? Good riddance. You slept like a baby."

"Yeah yeah."

I had the element of surprise on my side. I'd need to trick the truth out of her and do it bluntly out of nowhere.

"Well I want to spend all Komachi points."

Like an excited cat, I could imagine her whiskers spreading via glee.

"Ohhh? What is it? My undying love towards you? The pillow for your fall? Or-"

"Are you going out with any guys?"

"Wahh!"

Cat's shouldn't mess with mousetraps Komachi.

"So that's a yes then?"

"Wait no I'm not!"

Uselessly trying to convince me she's innocent, I receive a text disrupting the court of justice.

**Saki Kawasaki: No matter. I have Taishi with me. Your sis?**

She really does want to go with the plan. I guess in these situations, the mindset of "the sooner, the better" is actually a pretty useful one to have. The sooner a crisis is resolved, the sooner the mind can be put into a state of ease.

"What the hell bought the whole boy-friend crap up Onii-chan? That was incredibly annoying!"

Pouting, all she does is complain.

But she was truthful. I could only figure this as the insecurities of a bro-con and sis-con.

"At your age, you should be worrying about your love-life! Not mine onii-chan! I swear, you're so useless..."

"I'm in love with myself. That's perfectly sufficient enough."

And Totsuka too, not that I'd tell her that though.

"Onii-chann. Keep that attitude up and I'll be worried you'll die alone."

Her tone carried a light tone, a proxy to the dark undercurrent of what she said.

It was an ugly subject I was oddly comfortable with. Life's end is fact, it is unavoidable. Everyone will expire by their death date. The fear of what happens after death is what scares people the most. The fear of never being able to say goodbye to their loved ones was also something scary. Unrequited feelings left unspoken, apologies too late said and the sudden absence of a loved one.

I briefly wonder what things will be like now if my neck was broken instead of my leg during the dog incident. An added tombstone to the cemetery and maybe a few misguided tears. Things wouldn't be so different, I was just the lay-low kind of guy by nature now. I certainly didn't care about dying alone nor what happens after, that I will find out first-hand when my time comes.

To relieve myself of these dark thoughts, I turned to darker matters...

Such as that mosquito hovering around my sister.

**Hachiman Hikigaya: Nah, she ain't going out with anyone. I want to check things with your brother. Is that alright?**

Almost as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, I felt lighter and up-spirited.

**Saki Kawasaki: Not going to Wac again. U want Taishi, U no where I live.**

What's wrong with her spelling? Is this so low on her priorities, she won't even text me properly? Yui has the same problem too, It's damn infuriating.

Also infuriating was Komachi's curiosity.

"It's me who should be curious about your love life onii-chan. Seriously, sisters are built to worry."

So you're saying you're a robotic construct? Who are you? Motoko Kusanagi?

Undeterred, she continues.

"Seventeen and still no girlfriend, I have no faith in your ability by this point onii-chan. A shame, you're so close too..."

Close? Yeah right, you're pretty bad at guessing Komachi. I'd ask you to refrain from that otherwise I might actually confess to you.

"Right, cya."

And without a reply, I walk out back to the delinquents place.

And her brother. It was time for our scheduled man to man talk.

Knocking at the door, I hear a loud click and the white door creaks open only for my vision to be clouded by white.

"You came."

Ahh, sorry the sunlight flashed off your radiant pristine hair Kawa-sofu. Her hair was no longer tied and fell freely down her waist in it's pristine glory. Her hair also rested down on her well endowed chest...

In short, she looked like royalty. Beauty spots certainly wasn't named that for nothing.

It also made all colour stand out from her blinding threads of silky hair which was her rosy red face.

"Hey...What exactly are you staring at?"

My eyes just gravitated in the general direction! It's a helpless male instinct, I swear. Perhaps if I explain it properly, she could be sympathetic like with her brother...

"N-nothing, just surprised me is all. Your hair is...  
Yaknow, usually tied up is all."

She nods curtly in visible understanding.

"I guess that makes sense."

She stares at me for a while. What, am I supposed to say something? She stared at me like that back in the elementary school too...

"Uhm, Taishi is?"

Shrieking, she murmurs an onslaught of slippery words.

"Oh him? Ye-yes, he's upstairs."

Being let in someone else's house for a second time already, I already feel comfortable with the surroundings. Deja-vu seemed to assault me along with the advances of a certain child.

It was Keika.

"Woahh? It's Haa-chan again? Is he here to babysit again?"

Kawa-papi looks towards her sister with a warm smile then tending to her holding her sisters shoulder with an equal amount of warmth.

"No, not this time Kaa-chan. He's just visiting for abit."

I walk slyly up the stairs with Kawa-taboo used herself as a decoy. I only hear remnants of the conversation as I make my escape.

"Don't say that Kaa-chan, you worry me."

"Wha? But..."

"Not another word out of you, he's not my boyfriend."

Surrounded by doors, I use my awesome guessing skills to find her brother's room. Choosing the nearest door, I knock three hard, sturdy times.

And I wait for some minutes. Is he in?

Alarmed, I hear the door next to me open only to come face to face with the lil' pipsqueak himself.

Taishi Kawasaki. A name I will never forget.

"Heehhh? Onii-chan? Why are you here?"

I'm not your fucking onii-chan...

"Heyy. Taishi. Mind if I come in?"

His hair was a messy, dull version of Saki's. Cut short with loose odds and ends.

Clueless, he could only guess as to why I'm here.

"Huh? Why? Is this about Saki?"

"No. It's between you and me."

Shyly, he holds the door open and invites me in.

His room was surprisingly cleaner then I thought. There was still scattered memorabilia and manga but nothing as bad as I expected.

Bet his sister cleans his room huh?

Closing the door, he welcomes me. He clad a white shirt portraying a broken heart in a punkish fashion. It's time for our man to man talk.

"What do you need onii-chan? Any help? After all, you helped us so it's only fair."

Being helped by this guy? I'd take a broken leg again any day of the week and please, stop calling me that. I might actually have to contact a professional assassin to kill you if you carry on.

"No, I don't need help. I'm actually asking if you need it."

I am met with a clueless stare. I'd have to be more specific.

"Do you like my sister Taishi?"

Seeing his look of horror was pleasing for a moment until the truth of it sank in. Furthermore I add.

"Depending on how truthful you are, I may leave it alone so you better answer with the truth."

His face contorts into multiple variations and intensity of shock and fear. I almost would've felt sorry for the guy had I not been so experienced with rejection in the state of hoping for the best.

"I...  
I-I...  
I'm sorry Onii-chan."

Breathing hard, the sweat overflows from his brow. This guy is in deep shit.

"I-It's true. I-she's..."

I'd have to psychologically manipulate him. In his mind, we are of good terms with each other. I have to act like it.

I put a brotherly hand on his shoulder to ease him out of his worries.

I felt that same pressure before back in middle school. When a girl spreads a story about my confession then it's public news for everyone to know.

I wasn't that evil to do the same to someone I hated.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going to kill you."

He breathes in sharply, giving him a chance I never had.

"Well, not now anyway."

"Not funny onii-chan."

"Not your onii-chan..."

We now had a common ground to stand on, it's up to us to keep our balance on that shaky ground.

"H-hey...  
You're not going to tell her right?"

"No. It's your issue. Still, I need to be sure of one thing."

Taishi Kawasaki saw a thread of hope at that point and reached out for it.

"What is it?"

"One time, you asked me about Sobu high and it's girls. That kind of behavior I won't stand when you got eyes on my sister like that."

"OK! It won't happen I swear onii-chan."

Stop with the onii-chan already jeez. I'm supposed to be antagonizing you.

"Right, so I guess that's that then."

Standing up to leave empty handed, his words undoubtedly reached my ears.

"One more thing onii-chan."

I turn around to see him standing proud and tall like a soldier, his face bloated in anticipation.

"I want to ask while I have the chance. If it works out for me, do I have your blessing?"

Man, this guy...

"Hell no."

His face contorts yet again. Poor fellow looks like he had a heart attack. Well theoretically, I did hit him in his heart. Heheh.

"So does this mean I'm not..."

I couldn't help but let out a long wearisome sign appropriate of the situation.

"Look, confessing is your problem. I'm not gonna stand in your way. Just...Do what you think is best or something."

Finding a reason to live again, his spirit seemed to be rejuvenated.

"Thanks onii-chan. I'll ask someone with experience with being confessed to."

That was a terrible idea. In haste, I warn him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Seriously, figure it out yourself."

"Huh? Not even my sister?"

His sister was confessed to before? Not like it was any of my business but I was still curious.

"Someone confessed to your sister?"

He spoke matter of factually, almost like a damn wikia.

"Yeah, way I remember it, you're school was having a festival? And some dude confessed to her running away? She was probably weird-ed out so I need to ask her what women expect out of such things. She still came home all flustered though..."

I couldn't remember at any point whether she was confessed to. On the festival, I was helping out on the committee then the Sagami event played out.

As pathetic as it was, the guy probably had a great reason to run. Kawasaki was scary! I know I would've. For her to be flustered over something like that was pretty bad. It was warning signs that she was pretty much clueless with such things. No doubt from her lack of experience with people outside of her family and here I was thinking she would've learned that after the scholarship thing.

"If you ask me, you're sister spends too much time thinking of others and not enough for herself."

"My thoughts exactly."

Despite him being my mortal enemy, I had to agree.

I could only leave it at that.

I couldn't wish him luck but I also couldn't condemn him for any future effort. (OK, maybe a little bit.) Being his age myself, I was pretty similar.

Leaving the house, Taishi lets me know of his appreciation. You know, this family has a bad habit of owing me favors now...

When it came time, I'd use them for their own pride and sake.

* * *

OK, so Taichi is serious and Komachi is very much clueless. Bit late in saying this but I'm also using the light novel's events as opposed to the anime's which skipped some scenes from the light novel. (which shed more light on her family and bro-con nature as well as her personality in general.) More romance between the main pairing next chapter, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is pretty late. Sorta hit a block and didn't know how to progress the story so I took a break. Here's to chapter 5.

* * *

**Saki Kawasaki's request**

How a person acts and how they really are is detestable. Something so disgusting turns a profit though, along with many others. Many call the job acting but nonetheless, it is a skill we as a race have mastered over time and any who didn't were exposed and then kicked out. That it is to say...

Oscar-winning actors probably had no problems growing up.

I wasn't a good actor though I was best at playing myself but if you were just "acting" as yourself, can you really say that it's you? This applies to those with many personalities aswell, just multiply it by how many personalities you got and then you have a winner.

There were also those at were great at many roles such as that sympathetic friend that would talk behind your back depending on who they were hanging around with at the time or the backstabbing bastard that...

Nearly went down memory lane a second there.

I ask this because acting lessons were back and by that I mean school days.

I only ask that an ex doesn't bring the knife to my throat after a nice heart to heart one sided text but I'm probably not that lucky.

Taking sips out of my warm, mug of coffee. I pay close articulate attention to Komachi knowing they could very well be her last day as my cute sister before the transition to that insect's girlfriend.

"Heeyyyyy onii-channn."

My little sister can't be this cute! Humoring her, I respond.

"Yes?"

"So what was the first episode like for two then?"

Oh right, Komachi was looking forward to it to. Being the Hiki-pedia on this subject matter, I explain.

"Well, the animation was definitely detailed and smooth due to the studio change but then I imagine all the poor corporate slaves working for our entertainment. Bigger budget means more hard work after all, at the same wages too."

"I asked about the show, not your deposition to work..."

Oh right, the show.

"Yeah, it's good."

Her palm greeting her face, she outwardly shows her compassion in rediculing me.

"Man, so bothersome onii-chan. Seriously, I can't even enjoy the best things with you around... My love alone can't go that far! Ahh now that's max on the Komachi scale!"

"No, it wasn't...  
At best, you were like Kirino on a good day."

"Who?"

Woops, forgotten she wasn't as avid a viewer as me what with having less free time due to an engagement with "friendships".

"Ahh forget it. I'm heading out. cya."

And quickly making my escape in the knowledge of leaving her to whatever fate may bestow her by the hands of Taishi Kawasaki, I hope for a moment that my path will intertwine with Saki Kawasaki so that I may be the messenger.

On the break off, you feel that two extra days to relax will satisfy you but before you know it, you start dreading the end and wish for an extension. It was the same for holidays too. That was just an introductory cycle for the next which will be the full-time workplace and only worse.

Getting on the train, I worry about making a new bad habit of it being a new meeting place. I notice Saki is here too, her long flowing silver hair now imprisoned back into it's hairband.  
We awkwardly create a mental battle of who looked first in the undesired direction as she notices me.

She looks away quickly as if ashamed, it was a fact that I've been seeing her around many times lately. Hey, it isn't my fault that I can't forget a beauty like that from yesterday you know? It was technically your fault...

I privately beg in future that she show a little more consideration for a teenage guy such as myself. I was no animal but I certainly wasn't no saint either, so please don't test my limits like that.

I seriously wonder for a moment if she went like that to school, she'd be all the rage amongst the boys...

On second thought though, she probably doesn't need all the attention, Ebina by herself was too much for her.

With a confirmed gaze, she boldly marches forward as if in vengeance.

"Hey, so I heard everything went OK with my brother then."

I wish it didn't but it was too late to take it back. Besides, I could haunt him after death, place a grudge on him or something...

Still, I sigh at the thought. Isn't the issue gone and dusted already?

"My business with him is done. If my sister rejects the poor guy then that's with him and her."

I could only hope...

"What's that smug look for? You're really annoying..."

Her bro-con sense was truly extraordinary. I have to truly wonder how she got superpowers like that. To think a couple months ago, we'd only awkwardly tolerate each other's faraway presence on the same train but now here we were awkwardly making conversation.

Truly evolution at it's peak!

Eventually, the train came to a halt announcing our arrival. We stumbled onto the platform and made our way to the street but not before I breathed in the bitter winter air.

"Hey Kawasaki."

Raising an eyebrow, she has a strange look in her eye. Yeah, I didn't really initiate the talking with her much.

But I was just calling in the favor.

"I want to call in my favor."

Yes, Kawasaki cared too much for her families sake but not her own. In that case, she will never end up happy catering to the whims of someone else. In this such case, that someone else feels guilty about the other's happiness being wasted for their own. I stop our slow pace.

For this once, I'll do her family a favor.

"You said you'd do anything right? Well here's my request."

Her body locks in a tense grip, standing taller then me, she forgets to breathe.

"Yes?"

Out of the expected outcomes of such a request, I can only speculate her reaction. Like me, we are used to set-backs or the propaganda that inflates the world. Loner's were immune to such thing on a sociological level.

"You need to start caring for yourself more instead of your siblings. Don't you see? From their point of view, they really don't know much about their elder sister. Ever imagine the thought that you don't bring any friends home and constantly worked to provide for others? Where's the space for your own self-respect?"

The truth hits hard though and she looks down in a solemn mood.

"That's why I'll ask.  
Take care of yourself right? Not for me but for their sake."

The mood made me shiver, much more so then the cold weather we were experiencing as if someone froze my heart.

Kawasaki looks up, teary eyes and droplets threatening to spill.

"You...  
You're such a hypocrite."

I was hurt by that. I always prided myself on never being a hypocrite. That was something that separated me from others, something so that I could say I was a better person. Her voice broken and scorched, she continues.

"Why would you go say something like that? You, always taking the blame. Always being the one for everyone to..."

Her floodgates open causing a salty, teary waterfall to caress her pale cheeks.

"And then you say something like that! At the culture festival, what was I supposed to think when you confess out of nowhere like that then act like nothing happened?"

I never remembered confessing to her, she was a pretty girl but she wasn't approachable by most guys in our year, in any year actually. Hoping her delusions were wrong, I ask.

"Confessed? I never did such a-"

"Don't you dare deny it! You didn't even face me..."

And then I remembered. Looking for Sagami, I met Kawasaki in the hallway where she told me helpfully of a famous spot amongst the girls.  
Carelessly, I...

"I-I'm sorry."

Carelessly, I toyed with a girl's pure heart in ignorance. In that sense, I was as bad as those that toyed with me. That is something I won't accept so I'll make amends while I can.

Excessively breathing quickly, she responds in ice-cold shaky pants.

"You-you-you should be."

Kawasaki Saki was a good actor. For sure, she was a scary person who may have been a delinquent but in truth...

She was still that straight-laced nice girl who was perhaps lonely and due to her late night job jeopardized her previous social life. I misjudged someone again based on first-impressions and only hurt her. As a species, we never learn even if we thought we did.  
I thought I learned from my impressions of Yukino but here was direct evidence in opposition.

A girl crying her feelings out due to my misconception.

I was more like a arrogant normal-fag then I thought and I hate myself for that.

I was taught that relationships can be reset. The method worked due to the circumstances but here, the circumstances were against us.

But that didn't mean I couldn't try.

"Look, I didn't mean to do that to you. I'm not like that anymore so you shouldn't be either.  
Anyway, you deserve better..."

"Don't give me that shit."

Pissed, she wipes her face in a act of defiance.

"Saying you're not like that and still demeaning yourself like that! I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe there'd be some kind of award for putting up with you acting like that..."

"What?"

"But I can't stand it anymore."

Then Kawasaki Saki rushed away from me towards the school, her glistening hair following behind her.

It slowly sank in overtime that this wasn't just a miserable mistake. This was something unprecedented to me.

Her silent gazes that was a common ritual to our meetings made sense.

Her rosy cheeks at the implication of us wasn't just a normal girl reaction.

If I ever saw black lace recently, she would've shrieked instead of not caring like she did before...

It sunk in that Kawasaki Saki...

Was in love with me.

I couldn't just share the blame. I was much a part as she was being the only instigator. I only wished I could do something to avoid this. Maybe a Delorean would come in handy.

Even in the case of such frightful news, I wonder...

Why does my dead heart ache?

* * *

Sorry for the longer wait. Now the cat's out of the bag. I hope I can keep everyone in character but for now enjoy. Oh and I'm pleased at season 2 thus far even if many bits from the LN was skipped. Being an optimist, I figure the last few episodes of season 2 will cover more recent territory like I dunno...

10.5 pretty please FEEL? Think of all the Iroha fans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kawasaki Saki's request**

In many situations, context is a necessity. Context is something that is often lost, just look at everyone that quote other people. Without proper context, things are misunderstood and thus is spread around. Therefore, that what is believed without hesitation. Being victim to it, I can speak from experience.

Fruitlessly attempting to escape the rotten cold atmosphere, I walked into class.  
Like a bad stench, it followed me creating an icy tone others could sense. Kawasaki Saki sat in her usual place near the middle of the classroom, staring lifelessly at no one in particular. You're so damn transparent. If you hate others butting in to your business then don't look so helpless.

Sat down in my place of belonging, I can't help but pay attention to her. After all, it was partially my fault she was in this depressed, confused state so naturally I owed her an apology. Unable to do much, lesson started and I patiently waited hoping to catch Saki during alone time. Not before long, the droning dead voice of the teacher eventually stops and our break starts.

"Heya Saki-Saki!"

Fat chance of that with Ebina Hina prodding her. From what evidence I have, Saki's only friend. Instead of a panicky response as expected, Saki instead lifelessly turned.

"Sorry, I can't do much today..."

Confused, Hina could only keep prodding now worried.

"Saki, are you OK? You don't look so good."

"I'm OK. Seriously, it's not your problem." Despite Saki's refusal of care, she continued her pitiful display. At this point, it was pretty much beating a dead animal with a stick.

Ebina bent down in close contact with Saki, unknowingly invading her much valued personal space.

"Hey, Saki you can tell me. I'll list-"

"Just cut it out. Seriously."

She responded in a harsh authoritative tone. This was bad. Now she was just making things worse...

"I see. If you need to talk about it, I'll lend an ear."

Ebina, frightened and a little disappointed could only move back into her group before changing roles to a quiet reserved girl again with a hidden (plenty obvious) doujinshi side.

We went back to square one. Me and her were now just loners that were in the same class again, only this time with some history between us.

"Yahallo." The ever so considerate Yui Yuigahama greets me with that tribal greeting. Woman! Don't you know I'm not part of your tribe! I was more of the wanderer type, freely exploring the world by myself.

"Yo."

Yui had a particular skill in reading the mood and undoubtedly, Ebina brought some of the cold, bitter mood with her.

"Hey Hikki. You know whats wrong with Saki? Like, she's all so cold to Hina just now...  
It wasn't anything to do with you was it?"

What makes you think it's my fault? Well, I mean it was but still...

But she had a point. I was the only one with her after all when she made the request to the service club for a house-husband work experience or in other words, a babysitter. Yui wasn't smart but she wasn't dumb. She had (barely) enough comprehension skills to put the two incidents together.

"Family issues."

Wait family issues, that was it. I still had Saki's phone number, I feel berated I never thought of such an option!

Yui didn't buy it and looked cross. I couldn't say I blame her.

"That pretty much guarantees it was you Hikki. Soo annoying. What did you do to her?!"

Whats with all the hostility? It's not like I wanted this. She drilled the point in my head though.

"Like now Hina Ebina's abit quiet. I mean more quiet then usual..."

I see, events like this generally had a domino effect due to the persons emotional state. They'd act differently around others and only spread the bad mood. In that way, it was similar to a virus or illness. It only spread faster by the more people effected by it.

"Not my problem. Anyway, they're your forte Yui."

"What the hell Hikki? Seriously?"

"Well, I mean it's your workload isn't it? Think of me as a corporate boss and you're a company I outsource to. See?"

Chasteningly looking at me, her ruby eyes shining like the fires she wants me to burn in at the moment.

"I thought you cared more then that. Seriously, I don't know why I bother coming here."

Looking away, I see Saki shooting a jealous look from the corner of her eye. Only obvious by how easy it was to see the spot below her eye along with her dry-azure pupil. However, noticing my silent gaze, she immediately glanced back to the front of the class with only her thoughts to accompany her.

"Right..."

"I see so you did do something bad again."

She was right though not in the way she thought she was.

"Hey I told you. I'm not like that anymore. If anything, it would've been a mistake."

Crossly, she puts her hand on her hip and stands straight like a leader. If that was true then the economy would be destroyed.

"But you still make excuses for it."

"Not an excuse. Just...Context."

Lesson started before she could argue otherwise. Safe again! Whilst she goes back to her seat in a slump, I quickly text Kawasaki so I could make amends.

**Hachiman Hikigaya: Meet me near bike sheds at lunchtime.**

And with that sent, I can count the time that passes on until that moment arrives.

Now enjoying my bento in my favorite spot worth braving the bitter wind, I patiently await the troubled member of the Kawasaki family. Well, both of them were troubled really.

How strange of both of them to have such a feeling for the both of us and by that, me and my sis...

Ahh well, that will have to change very soon but that may be tomorrow. Women generally avoided their problems, actually most people just ran from their problems unaware that they're good followers. It's something that'll always catch up with you no matter how much you run.

Just as I got up to leave, Kawasaki Saki stood there stiffly awaiting my recognition.

"There you are."

Defeated, she looks away angered at her now awkward stance in this whole affair.

"Yeah...Here I am."

For a while, we could only hear the wind whispering to us and our pulsing thoughts. This was my responsibility.

"I want to fix things so just give me the chance to."

I was particularly talented in destroying things. Everything I had ever held was either rotten in the first place or I accidentally crushed it in underestimation of my own carelessness. I figure that for once, I could atleast try to pick up the ruined fragments and piece them together again one by one.

Saki probably thought the same. She crossed her hand over her big, round chest and firmly grasped at something as if reaching out for her heart.

"All right, how will you go about fixing that?"

A broken heart? I don't know...

A broken glass heart can be fixed sure, just pay up the necessary amount and be done with it. Something as delicate as the human heart though...

Time.

That was my medication and one that never required any outside help. Quite convenient for when I never had outside help to choose from.

Comforting her myself would also be a no go as I was the perpetrator. How strange...

That would feel nice to do though...

But such futile thoughts aside, I suppose I'll let her decide.

"How about this? You tell me what to do. Being the suspect, I'd have to do community service yes? So..."

She briskly nods.

"Yeah, you could just say you owe me something like a normal person."

"I don't think either of us fit the term normal."

Her plain lips lightly smiled. For a moment, Kawasaki the delinquent was no more but instead Kawasaki the shy yet determined girl appeared. In that moment, she would've been exactly my type of girl had I not given up on such fruitless chases.

"The Rose Latte."

The Rose Latte was a cafe popular among the local couples in Chiba. As such, the name only pissed off the single guys in the surrounding area. With business thriving however, their complaints would go ignored due to the name of love even if couples also break up there. That was territory I'd love to stay away from. So what about it?

"Yeah, what about it?"

Her face paled making her as white as her silvery hair.

"Urghh, you're really going to make me spell it out?"

She finger fiddles with the locks of her hair, causing them to tangle and wrap around her finger. A sign I'd usually mistake for when girls are interested in the one they are talking to.

That only happens in shoujo you bastards.

I couldn't see the connection. Her and Rose Latte?

"You could make it up to me there..."

Me and her? At Rose Latte? My loner warnings were all ringing but my sense of pride wouldn't let me abort the operation.

"Really? There? Can we do somewhere else?"

At my hesitation, she looks at me. Her rosy red cheeks and hot steam warming the air coming from her mouth.

"Nope. It's my choice so I decide. You'll...  
You'll have to make it up to me after all."

If she's really so set on that place then I guess it will be a waste of time to argue against her.

In defeat, I can only concede.

"Fine. Just make sure you get all cozy with Ebina again."

Via moodswing, she looked down regrettably. Obviously she knew treating her like that was a mistake. Stuff like that, you tend to agonize over instead of getting off your ass and fixing it. Without doing that however, you just keep thinking to yourself until it was too late. That's why Saki needed a push.

"You know about that?"

"No duh, everyone knew about that. The sooner you apologize the better."

Being a stranger to the social world now, she looked fearful of the prospect. Looking unsure of herself, she painfully thinks out the process of such an action.

"But, I don't know. I was pretty harsh..."

"Look, do it now. Do it as soon as you can today or you'll never do it. Trust me on that."

Crossing her eyes, she sees the truth in my words after a brief thinking period then faintly shows her appreciation with her gentle look.

"Right, I see. I'll do that."

She turns around and slowly walks away but not before leaving without a final note.

"Th-Thanks. Tch..."

And then walked away...

What was with that? Show appreciation properly damn it.

These were small thoughts anyway, technically...

That Rose Latte meetup is a date right? No, I was just owing her by paying for her food. Yeah, that's all!

Maybe she just liked the coffee there. That is the most logical explanation.

But she wasn't entirely a logical being though.

Girls were pretty illogical by nature. They submitted to their feelings and sought more imaginary feelings then men. I blame estrogen.

Didn't mean they never sought solace in material gifts such as jewelry. To girls, a man's worth is with his economical standing. If you're rich, you're also a ladies man. You're also the only one to show her "love" by buying her gifts when in reality, you just want her to stop nagging.

Kawasaki however wasn't a logical girl. Her temporary isolation has definitely molded her into a more independent being then others.

I can't help but be attracted by that trait.

Going back to class, I notice the atmosphere was back to normal again.

"So they both have the banana in their mouth whilst Ryuuji says he found his true side after battle. The cherry didn't taste right to him and he said his path was the one with his true loves! Don't you think that's special SakiSaki!"

Ebina, acting hysterical mindless of her bleeding nose was back to her usual (well mostly anyway) true self.

Kawasaki listened though to Ebina's unique taste in entertainment which the whole class was used to by this point. Her friendship with the alpha female of the pack Miura definitely kept her safe from predators outside of that circle.

And so the day went on.

Walking home, it only dawned on me that Taishi probably made a move...

That leech of a cockroach...

Then again, he wasn't the only one...

Saki had a similar problem today aswell. I suppose the Kawasaki and Hikigaya family lines had similar roots or the gods have damned us to live our life's with our fates intertwined.

Probably not that bad though.

"Komachi, I'm home."

And I was greeted by a forbidden silence.

Lo and behold, she was face down in the pillow on the couch. Obviously she was distressed...

"Whats wrong this time?"

Shooting up, she cries out.

"Fuaahh! Onii-chann, need your help baad! No, you'd be useless forget it!"

To decide that quickly...

How thou art ye so cruel?

"You can tell me. A good brother like me lends an ear to his sister's troubles no matter the cost."

"Are you competing for my Komachi points now? Whatever, I just have something difficult to decide."

Her rosy face said it all. That bastard really did confess...

"Well good luck with that."

"So dismissive! You're like my maths teacher."

Making my solitary retreat back into my room, I can only dread and yet at the same time be a little optimistic about my little meet up. No way it can be a total disaster but I can atleast relieve her of her brotherly concern.

With only the comforting thoughts of my sister harshly rejecting him (she's got the guts to do it! I know it!). I sought solace under my bed-sheets, struggling to sleep under the weight of my rushing thoughts.

* * *

Happy Easter everyone! Here you go. This story is reaching it's last legs so hopefully I can end it smoothly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kawasaki Saki's request**

Going out to eat in restaurants was a pathetic way of solidifying a relationship between people only done for the need of clarification that they're still happy together. Normally that is not the case. It marked the beginning and ending of the cycle, marriages begin from the naive feelings they experience in such a place and it ends on the real feelings they experience as they break up in such a place.

Like a hero entering the villains suitably evil gothic castle, I stood outside the classy establishment, fancy red cloth decorating the windows and nauseating rosy colours. Holy shit, I feel physically ill just looking at the place...

The poor singles that lived in this area wasn't kidding. This is legitimately sad, this is probably the place normal-fags looked up to emulate.

Walking in, I forward myself to the nearest empty seat and excuse myself there.

Double checking my recent texts from when we set the meet, I discover that I'm nearly an hour early. Hughh, this anticipation is gonna kill me if Saki doesn't.

I could only sit there and wait patiently. To relieve myself of this tedious waiting game, I humbly ask for a cafe latte. After all, life is too bitter so coffee should atleast be sweet.

And then there was the other customers...

I couldn't hear their snide comments but if I was psychic, I'd be able to hear their "consideration" for me.  
"That poor guy is all alone. I bet he was stood up!" Mind your own damn business like your inevitable break up with your partners.

It's not like I care about being stood up or anything, it'd just be a minor inconvenience! Yeah!

My coffee was eventually placed before me, it's pleasing aroma inviting me to sip and savor the warm taste of the steamed milk and coffee combination.

And I stayed like that for awhile eagerly awaiting my partner.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on your perspective, Kawasaki Saki eventually showed up scanning over the tables for my presence.

"Hey there."

Dressed casually and her hair tied up in its usual position, she sat down across from me.

Her scent though was something I was used to. The sickly faintly burning smell of sweet nicotine. Being with shizuka-sensei has trained my nostril's to the scent. I forgot Saki smoked entirely...

"How long was you waiting?"

Kawasaki was the shameful type. She took responsibility when she needed to, ideally something she doesn't need to deal with today.

"Not long, I show up early anyway for lots of things."

"Liar, you're coffee has cooled down for awhile now."

"Does it matter?"

She responded in silence. Now I feel all guilty, our bickering died out and so did the mood. I had to set things right for now, I was still pretty much useless in pacing out conversations with others.

"Sorry, it's just I don't bother about that stuff."

"No, it was my fault. I got too intense."

Saki was capable of being considerate too. I could respect her view on things due to our backgrounds. She was unbiased which was why I found her help to be reliable during the student council president issue we had.

"Well still, you should probably go order."

"Right! Yes! I'll have what you had. The erm."

You don't know? Panicking, she could only look at my drink.

"The cafe latte?"

"Yeah that. I knew that."

She hurriedly asks for one scaring the waitress half to death. Can't say I blame her. Kawasaki looked and sometimes acted like she belonged in a gang.

As of right now, she looked like any normal flustered school girl.

"What was with her? I'm not that scary am I?"

"Well sometimes..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing. Maybe she wasn't used to the cigarette smell."

"Oh? You can smell it? It's not a problem is it?"

Cigarettes were just bad for you, something I didn't particularly like the idea of. I can only wonder when sensei started smoking and if she started around the same age too. People use it for stress relief but you can also say drunks are easy-going people when they wasn't sober.

"Just not a fan of it...Actually I hate it but if you smoke, you smoke. Who am I to tell you otherwise?"

"Right..."

Enduring the long silence, she runs her hand through her pearl hair and asks curiously.

"Say...  
You're not...  
You're not going out with those guys are you?"

"Excuse me? What?"

What the fuck? What gave her that idea? Maybe if it was Totsuka but that's another story.

"Sorry. It's just hanging with Ebina so much, she tells these weird stories about what she thinks you know. Now I've made things awkward, sorry. I ruin things like this cause I'm not used to them and now I'm rambling so sorry. And now I'm apologizing too much so I'm sorry about that as-ahh no."

Witnessing the cold, stoic girl I was used to be all panicky like this over such a small mistake was a feast for the senses. She didn't even notice her coffee which was delivered that I paid for.

"Woah, calm down. Look, your coffee's here now so enjoy."

"Huh? You paid for it?"

"Well, you wasn't in the ideal state so I had no choice to."

"I'm sorry, I won't accept that. I'll pay you now."

Reaching into her purse, her eyes shine with that almost viscous look like she'll rip me apart. In reality though, she just wanted to pay back what was owed and therein lied the problem. This girl was just too damn oblivious!

"No, think of it as charity."

"But you won't accept it? You're so hypocritical..."

And with those last few words, the mood shifted to a darker place. I didn't want to talk about me. That was a subject I'm only comfortable thinking about. Quickly I change the subject.

"Say, what did you choose? Liberal Arts or the sciences?"

"Liberal Arts. I'm not crazy smart like your upper class friend."

By that distinctive phrase, she meant Yukino. The differences in their positions were clarified way back then when Saki defended her position by attacking Yukino's wealthy status. Using her distinctive experience as a weapon, it was very much an argument she had won.

"She's picking the arts aswell."

"That so?"

I also remembered that Saki had thanked me and wanted to thank Yukino for her help. However, due to their positions and Saki's poor vocabulary, she was unable to approach her.

"You still want to thank her right?"

Begrudgingly, she bought the cup close to her mouth and sipped, shyly taking solace in it's warm, steamy comfort.

"I guess so. You can like, help me do that right?"

Her scrunched shoulders, her pale fingers wrapped around the round cup and her cowering face said it all. She hated asking for help so I didn't want her to feel like she wasted her time. It was only right of me to do so.

"Sure, she'll appreciate it. Trust me. As long as it doesn't turn into a cat fight or whatever."

"In your dreams. Sicko."

Heh, that would be pretty cool to see. Ice versus dry ice.

I remember making the impression of dry ice the first time I saw Kawasaki and couldn't help but smirk.

"Huh? Whats with that? You're really imagining it aren't you!"

A murderous glance in her eyes caused me to shiver and spout out the truth.

"No no! Just reminiscing. We first met on the school rooftop. Was just thinking you were much different back then."

"Aah I see!"

Obviously smoking, most likely from the pent up stress of school and her late part-time job.

"And then I caught career survey. Seriously? House-husband?"

I forgot she read it before she called me a moron. Now I remember fully!

"Is it really that despicable? How about women that want to be house-wifes? Seems all that talk about gender equality is not true after all."

"You haven't seriously thought about your future at all. What a pain..."

"Hey, If I want to be a stay at home dad you know, live and let live right?"

She facepalms as if my situation effects her deeply. Hello? What's the problem?

"How about I knock some sense into you. A rational talk hasn't gotten anyone anywhere with you."

"My beatings from Hiratsuka-sensei has trained my body to endure torture."

"How can you say that so clearly? I feel sorta bad for her though. Feel like I said something that upset her in the past..."

Don't tell me she forgot? Man, probably best she doesn't remember. Poking fun at someones nonexistent status is far from shameless.

Something they had in common, these two were pretty violent. I wouldn't be surprised if Saki ends up like Shizuka, desperately looking for a man before they expire...

Not that I could blame the guys. They after all had their life's to preserve.

"Do you actually know karate?"

"Y-yeah. Black belt. Why do you ask?"

The threats, intent to kill and possibility of broken limbs in our near future.

Wait near future? That naive line of thinking was rearing it's ugly head.

"Nothing, just interested is all."

"Hey, I'm much kinder then you think. Like really now! I used to make soft toys for my siblings back in middle school."

"Yeah, I remember you made the costumes for the sports event aswell right?"

The sports festival, the event that caused Saki to be accepted via Ebina's sharp eye for details and request.

My guess was it was pretty much cosplay from the (sicko) unique minds of Zaimokuza and Ebina.

"Yeah. That was pretty fun. You were in the committee for it right?"

"Not really. It was a service club thing really."

She inquisitively gazed at me for a few seconds straight.

"Why did you join the service club anyway?"

The question caught my by surprise but I could see where she was coming from.

A loner social-evader joins a place that makes him have to get involved with others? How strange.

"That? I di-didn't really join up for it, it was something I was sort of forced to do...  
Course it's not like I hate it or anything."

As our talk went on, I can count down the topics we went over on both hands. It was strangely comforting to talk like this but I don't want to get used to it. I'd only be disappointed in the end. Yet at this point, we hadn't actually ordered anything to eat yet...

"Yeah, I probably already said this already but that scholarship thing made things a whole lot easier for me."

"Geez, you already thanked me. What are you? A preacher?"

"Tch."

And then I heard someone familiar in the distance.

"Ahh! Where do we sit?"

Looking behind Saki, I notice my adorable sis Komachi coming in! You're charming brother is here sis!

And the poisonous insect followed after her. Taishi Kawasaki...

"What are you looking at?"

Asking in mild irritation which immediately turned into panic.

"What is-"

Komachi notices me shyly cowering in my seat and takes advantage of my moment of weakness.

"Onii-chan what are you-Oh my?"

"Onii-chan and onee-san in the same place? Does this mean?"

Saki stayed deafly silent and so it was up to me to clear things up.

"N-no, just..."

But what could I call this? A date? Just hanging out? I truly didn't know anymore.

The temperature rose sharply cutting off my oxygen intake. Saki hid her face in embarrassment and yet still spoke out.

"Taishi!? What are you doin here?"

"Onee-san? Just following your advice is all..."

I wish I never went now. We had a good mood going and everything! I was even starting to enjoy this little rendezvous!

"Then I guess we have no choice Taishi."

Komachi pointed her nimble finger to the sky, hand on hip, she declares.

"We'll turn this into a double date!"

* * *

Woot! Only discovered Saki actually smoked recently so I incorporated that element in. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	8. Chapter 8

**Kawasaki Saki's request**

I sat there in misery, evaluating my hapless fate.

Komachi in her boisterous excitement, stole the seat next to him pushing me to the side. The blushing Taishi sat next to the blushing Saki. Like brother, like sister huh?

"So what were you two doing here? Saki-san? Onii-chaaan?"

The place was pretty quiet until they came in. This is a bother to not just me and Saki-san but also the other customers! Be more considerate Komachi!

The thought however didn't seem to slip her mind though as she mindlessly went on.

"Onii-chan, budge up! So are you two on a date? I knew you could do it onii-chan!"

"Wait nooo..."

My voice faltered under my lack of understanding. Hell, I didn't even know. Saki was the one who organised it, something I'll never let happen again. Actually though, this was a rogue element in her plan.

"Well more importantly, what are you doin here with Taishi for?"

"Well thats-"

Taishi stroked his hair in an embarrassed fashion. He contributed his own style of annoying embarrassment to the tale.

"It's ehh"

Ohhh, I see. So he manned up after all...

"Oh I see."

Saki could only look at both our siblings, connection steadily building in her head.

"Oh? You and Taishi...  
Wait? You and Taishi?!"

"Yeah..."

Taishi could only mumble quietly. Hey, if you're going out with my amazing sister then you should be proud of it dammit! This whole situation was though was certainly unexpected though.

Regardless, Saki couldn't contain her excitement.

"You two are going out?!"

As surprised as I was, why was it so surprising to Saki? She already knew...

"Taishi. You really should've told me. I would've helped you know."

"No, sorry onee-san but something like this was something I had to do myself."

Damn straight.

Komachi interrupted this little heartwarming concern with her growling stomach.  
The beast inside sounded monstrous, communicating to the outside world it's dire need of nutrients.

"Woops! Eheh! How embarrassing! We should go order something Taishi."

Watching my usual energetic sister become much more timid and reserved for that moment brought upon a great pleasure as an older brother.

And a great disgust as to who that tone was aimed to.

"R-right! It's only customary for the guy to order after all! Yup! What do you want?"

Catching those words, Saki aimed an expectant stare at me as her finger rhythmically tapped her own crossed arms. What are you waiting for?

"Onii-chan...You really didn't order anything? Such a weasel." Hey wait? You're pushing this on me?

Saki only sat up, eyes closed and arms crossed. Geez, all right. I'll get this over with.

"So what do you want?"

"Well what is there?"

Komachi caught the opportune moment in intervene.

"There's a couple special deals for couples! Two for one at the back!"

Thanks Komachi...

She was right though. They were pretty good deals at the back of the small leaflet I held and the food surely looked appetizing.

"What d'you say to gyudon Komachi?"

Komachi then used her inherited looks, the rotten fish eyes in opposition.

"Not me stupid. Your partner."

Oh?! Shit now I feel really bad. Far from dignity for sure, she signs in exasperation.

Taishi however shifts the awkward moment into one of excitement.

"Well, I won't say no to that! Wouldn't you Komachi-san?"

On first name basis with my sister already? You're a bold one aren't you? How about I break your jaw so it'd be a challenge to say it eh?

"No no Taishi. Gyudon's not as healthy as they say. How will you live without me? I worry you'd become fat really quickly."

"You don't need to nii-san. Komachi knows how to cook really good meals!"

"As her brother, I can vouch for that."

"That so?"

With a motherly look, she speaks out to Komachi.

"Then I will leave him in your care when the times comes Komachi-san."

"Waah?! Like that's already decided? Well, I guess I wouldn't mind so much..."

Hey, it isn't decided so stop! Nothings written down in fate, especially with couples who believe in charms that finding your soul-mate is eternal happiness and all that crap.

"How long have you known each other anyway?"

"Since way back! Since elementary school even."

Oh? OK so he fit the childhood friend category? No wonder he had such an advantage. I briefly think back on any childhood friends that were girls...

Hmm nope, never had one. The success ratio with them tended to be much higher. That sucks.

"Well I'm glad for the both of you. I wouldn't mind a sister-in-law like you Komachi-san."

"Ah shucks! Same! Having onii-chan only really sucks sometimes."

Way to show your appreciation Komachi. Truly glad there.

Sly devil...

"Saki-san! We could be in laws faster if you marry onii-chan right now!"

Eyes wide, she retorts quickly breathing out her words in panic.

"Well, no but well it wouldn't be..."

"The salads. We'll all go with that yeah?"

Receiving small nods for my recommendation, it was decided. It was simple to eat yet healthy enough for Taishi's sake. Saki would be pleased and Komachi liked salads anyway. It was a win-win and it diverted the subject. Too late to stop my throbbing heart though.

"OK, Taishi. Pay up."

"Say wha onii-chan?"

Well it was customary for the male to treat his partners. That included family aswell. It does because I said so.

"Not on my watch Hikigaya."

"Don't get greedy now. I paid for your coffee so it'll only be fair."

"T-true but it wouldn't be fair for him alone to pay. Four people is just too much. I have a bunch of money saved away anyway."

Komachi sensing the injustice, shouts bloody murder.

"Hey wait a sec! You're not paying for my lowly onii-chan! Nuh-uh! Onii-chan, take responsibility!"

Suddenly reminded of a not-cute Komachi, I couldn't help but wield. I could've ignored her but I still went so I guess on that part, it was my fault. Sorry wallet, your sacrifice won't be in vain.

"Fine, let's get this over and done with."

After making our requests, we talk to pass the time and to try to forget Komachi's incessant stomach.

"So how did you two? You know..."

Yeah, I wanted to know aswell Saki-san. How the hell did my sister accept that scum into her life.

"Ahh well, it was lunch and Taishi asked me to come with him..."

"Right?"

"Right and he was just acting like usual I guess?"

"Right?"

"And he was sorta breathing real hard...

"Right?!"

Woah! Too excited Saki! She's breathing real hard as it is.

"Uwah! Don't tell them Komachi. It's plenty embarrassing as it is."

"Then he said let's go back. Luckily, I know Taishi enough to know he's a coward under pressure."

Taishi apologetically looked at me. Yeah you better be sorry, don't expect me to forgive you coward.

"Yeah, it was Komachi's idea to come here onii-chan then we met you two."

Our salads arrive and with our payments done, we feast.

"You still haven't told us why you two are here so spit it out!"

Right in the chest Komachi. Please go easier on me next time?

She had a point though. It was easy of them to get the wrong idea so I state the truth or my perceived version of the truth.

"We were enjoying ourselves over a fine cup of coffee. That's all."

"Right, what he said."

Saki wasn't a totally clueless girl. I held a certain air of respect for her for her view on Hayama Hayato. The nicest of nice guys I'd call him.

"Right...Well I bet it's a little more complicated then that."

"Non-none of your business. Hikigaya's just a nice guy."

"Eh? No I'm not. For example, I'm just making use of this to gain a happy stomach along with much needed calories and nutrients."

"Oh? So the company is secondary?"

"I never said anything about the pleasantness of our company. Only that the food is good here."

And it was true. Many tried to justify the whole "food tastes better when shared" mantra but that was only a need to validate the existence of eating in a group. In reality, you're only hiding your survival instinct over a sociological standing of having fun. If anything, it only meant you eat at a slower pace so you actually enjoy the taste of the food more in-between talking.

Eating the salad at my slow pace, I could only take delight munching in-between the endless questions and accusations between us.

"I could make better..."

"I can be the judge of that. Only I can offer an objective opinion on your cooking skill."

"What? You want me to make it you or something?"

"Yeah actually. Taste-test it then say which one's better. This or yours."

Running out of words, we only communicate only with our silent gazes unsure of what to say.

"Wow! You two really get along huh?"

"That's...  
Purely subjective."

I could say we got along because of our shaky common ground after all but I feel it on the verge of collapse. It was like trying to balance on melting ice.

After a brief minute, Saki stood up and put her black bomber jacket on.

"Right, I'm done. I'll see you three later."

And she hurriedly rushed out. At a stalemate, It'd only be fair if she had some company to go home with. I wasn't the best but it was better then being the third wheel on my sister's date.

I also got up to chase after her, upon exiting the restaurant, my sisters words trailed after me.

"Chase after her onii-chan teehee!"

I wonder what rom-com she ripped that off?

The sky was a hazy red marking the beginning of the night as I followed the tall, slim figure rushing home.

"Hey, wait up!"

She turns around coldly and upon seeing it was me warmed up.

"I wouldn't mind walking you home, we live close to each other anyway so its more convenient this way."

"Tch. Nice guy."

"Don't call me that."

Confused, she questions me with good reason.

"Why? That's you isn't it?"

"No, that's Hayato. If I was nice, I'd be more popular and using a fake charade."

"Well, if that's how you see things."

And so we walked in comfortable silence, fully aware of her feelings. That was the first date I've ever been on.

It was surprisingly enjoyable. I wonder if it was the same for her.

"So how was the food?"

"It was all right."

You're a colourful one aren't you SakiSaki? The distance between us seemed to get narrower the further we walked.

"Well, I didn't find it half-bad. Better then I expected."

"Really?"

"Remember, I got low standards. I'm easily impressed."

She seemed relieved once I said them.

"That's good then. Well I had fun...Tonight I mean."

If she managed to salvage something like that out of this then I'm fine with it too I guess.

"So decided on a college yet?"

"No, not yet. It's between two at the moment."

"Let me guess, you wanna stick close near home right?"

"Exactly."

With our echoing footsteps, I could only share some of my thoughts too.

"I'm going to the college nearest here aswell. It'll be more convenient and from what I hear, the college has good credit to it. Plus you already have experience with your part-time jobs so you'll have it easier then me."

"I see, why? You never worked?"

I couldn't hold down a part time job for more then a couple of weeks due to my procrastination. Add to that I was just plain lazy.

"I worked plenty, just never held down a job for long."

"A quitter eh?"

"No, just opportunistic for the role of a stay at home dad."

"Good luck with that you moron. You'd need someone to have kids with first..."

Eh, good point. I thought about asking Saki for a joke but that'd be much too cruel. Plus, she would probably regard me as a creep or something. That would be painful.

But we were both inexperienced beyond that so...

"Hey, Hikigaya? What would you like to do?"

"What? Now?"

"No you idiot. What do you want to in the future?"

"House-husband of course."

She sighs defeated. To be honest, it was a subject I'd much rather avoid. The house-husband joke has been long dead, only a cover to my own indecisiveness. I don't know what I'd want to do. Corporate slave is no-go territory and my skills were pretty much meh for anywhere else.  
I could say I don't wanna work so I'll be a light novel writer but knowing my editor probably gets paid more then me might result in a murder.

Sensei once told me that bitter-sweet afternoon that I'd be a good teacher. As adults with experience, teachers role's are to point the youth down the list of directions they are best suited to head in. Funnily enough, those same teachers probably wanted to be astronauts back in their day but instead had to leave those dreams behind in order to fool the latest batch of teenagers entering adult-hood.

Maybe in some parallel universe, there was a me that was accepted. Had in my grasp what was stolen from me from the very beginning by the smirking gossiping girls and the cocky show-off boys just to make their life's that little bit more exciting.

"Hey Hikigaya? You OK? You're eyes look deader then usual."

A comforting hand wrapped around my shoulder from Kawasaki Saki. I take my time in relishing her concerned look praying that I'll never forget her true concern. It was the quiet ones you had to watch out for.

"Yeah, just...  
Thinking back on things."

I wasn't really friends with anyone but I was comfortable around them. Some would take that for granted but I found it a blessing. Maybe...

Maybe she and I...

"Hey Saki?"

"Yes?"

"Would-"

I take a deep breath before I leap off the edge of the building. Whether that shaky ground would collapse under my feet is something we can both decide.

"Would you like me to be your friend?"

An eternity of silence followed, I prepare myself to be denied this simple pleasure. Of having someone I can truly rely on when I need to.

"Tha-"

She shuts up then smiles, her rosy cheeks hiding something more benevolent.

"That'd be a good start."

My invitation was received with heartfelt glee. For once, I didn't have it thrown back in my face so maybe...

Such a thing like that. Maybe I can enjoy it this time.

My secret optimism was showing so I'd need to lock that down tight.

"Well, we're gonna have to be. Who knows? We'll be in-laws at the rate our siblings are going."

"Yeah, we'll be family..."

And with that, she got to her house giving me her thanks.

"Thanks, for walking me."

"Don't mention it. It would've been awkward if I stayed."

"Yeah, of course."

And after a long pause, I decided someone like Saki was someone I could trust. Someday, I'll let her help me.

"One of these days, I'll rely on you so please..."

Unflinchingly, she took whatever I said as absolute truth. Something worth braving my heart to the wilds, where all the predators could tear it apart. So I can grasp at something you couldn't physically hold.

"Be there for me."

"You bet I will Hikigaya. It'd be just returning the favor."

In that moment I was content. Pleased, I made my way home by my lonesome so I can start just that little bit fresher tomorrow.

* * *

All right, Hikigaya's gotten very comfortable with her now. XD Thanks for reading, I'll finish this next chapter along with an epilogue to cap it all off. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kawasaki Saki's request**

"I'd like to thank you all for your help."

Kawasaki, head bowed uttered her thanks to us in the service club with her husky strained voice.

Yui was somewhat confused and fearful yet excited while Yukino, despite her cold demeanor couldn't hide how flattered she was from her suprise.

This was no suprise though. It was something long overdue and she was only now biting the bullet with only some meager encouragement from me to do it before we leave school.

"Y-your appreciation is duly noted Saki but understand it is not needed. It's just our jobs in the club after all."

Saki was having none of that. Clenching her teeth, she angrily retorted.

"Wait seriously? Then I just wasted my time doing this then?"

Yui, used to clearing up such missteps, boisterously got up waving her arms ecstatically.

"Woah! Wait SakiSaki! I mean Kawasaki-san! Yukinon you see! She doesn't mean it like that! Yukinon doesn't always say what she thinks! We're just not used tooo people thanking us I guess?"

And after a long contemplation, Yui glancing at both ice-queens, Yukino only coldly staring and Saki replicating a dryer version, the conclusion couldn't come sooner.

"If that's the case then I suppose that's that then. I'll be off."

With the atmosphere now extremely cold, she left letting the natural balance of things re-submerge. If Yukino was the ice queen then Yui was the fire, ultimately fire beats ice as now Yui can pretty much get away with anything.

"Phew! That was like sooo odd."

"Yeah, for a minute there. I'd thought the two of you would fight or something."

"It'd be incredibly bothersome for that to happen near the end of our final year in school."

Yeah, our final exams weren't too far off now. We only had a few precious months to enjoy before we were tested intellectually and left to fend for ourselves in adult-hood. How quickly time passes...

"Didn't expect SakiSaki of all people to do this now of all times though."

Yeah, it was pretty odd wasn't it but it wasn't for lack of trying. She just didn't know how to approach someone like Yukino.

"She actually wanted to in second year, but..."

Yukino raised in eyebrow in interest. Hey, you're not as transparent as you think you are you know?

"But?"

"Family issues."

"Oh, right. Understandable."

What's with that simple response. Looking incredibly stiff, even for her. She sipped her coffee in a pleased stupor.

Huh? She seems to be sorta giddy actually. First time something like this has happened?

"Hard to believe we'll be graduating soon! I don't wanna go..."

"We'll keep in touch Yuigahama-san. After all, who else will be able to stop Hikigaya-kun from becoming a NEET?"

"House-Husband. There's a difference."

"Is there? Either way if all you do is stay inside, no doubt you'd be afraid of sunlight entering your window."

Who do you think I am? Satou Tatsuhiro?

It wouldn't be long til we chose what colleges to apply to. I do have my reservations about ones chances about getting in one.

Let alone passing high school.

"Actually Yukino, I want to ask something as a fellow club member."

Yui brightened up eager to listen.

"Oh! Hikki what is it?"

Not what's going through your mind Yui.

"Yui's grades suck. So I hereby request that you help her out abit."

"What?!"

"Is that true Yuigahama-san? Then is what I'm teaching you going out the other ear?"

"No Yukinon! It's not true! I try really hard!"

I felt like an evil bastard but I can justify this evil deed by saying it's all for the greater good.

"You'd better come round mine Yui-san to try to prevent the inevitable from happening."

I know your faith was lacking but was it really that bad?

"Well no one is coming so we'll leave early today. Yui, you're with me."

As the orange blaze of dusk settled, I basked in it's warmth. It was hot indeed but the chilly breeze was pretty wild today lending to the perfect weather. Not too hot yet not too cold.

Walking outside, it was nice to think of our little group dynamic.

A proper, sheltered girl with a noble goal.

A bubbly energetic girl with the affinity for pretty much anything.

And me.

"See you tomorrow Hikigaya-kun."

"See ya Hikki!"

Standing there, I awkwardly wave and then proceed to head home via train.

"Oiii, Komachi home."

However, I was greeted with silence.

But the tap water was running. Someone was obviously doing the dishes.

Entering the kitchen, I saw a tall, silver haired girl scrubbing the plates.

And she smelled of nicotine. What a pain.

Grabbing the towel, I head to the array of wet plates and kitchen-ware.

"You wash, I dry. It's more efficient this way."

"When did you get back? Just now?"

"Yeah. Where's Komachi?"

"She's at mine with Taishi."

My sis was at a boy's house by herself? That won't do. Don't you know the implications Saki?

I stop to think this through. I'm gonna need to head to hers right now.

"Don't worry, I warned Taishi not to do anything beyond his age."

"He better not..."

With our cooperation, everything was clean and sorted.

"Right well that's done. I need to ask, how good are you on japanese?"

My favorite subject ofcourse only due to my natural skill at it.

"Yeah, I hold third place on it. Why?"

"Really? I'm pretty lucky then. I'm getting nowhere in it and cram school isn't doing anything for me."

I shouldn't be surprised. Saki is a pretty hard-working student but her language was not optimal to say the least. An eye for an eye then.

"On one condition. This is a non-smoking area, actually. Just stop smoking in general."

She signed in irritation then responded in exaggeration.

"Fine...  
I was just abit nervous and-hey! It w-wasn't over you or anything OK! Geez!"

What was with that reaction?! She's all tsun-tsun now.

"No one was saying it was."

"Wha-whatever. So when will we get to studying?"

I had to pull off a scouting routine first though.

"Right, let me just clean up my room."

Nevertheless though, she followed up as I entered my room. This girl, show some respect to a man's privacy will you?

"Hey, it's not that messy. Taishi is much worse then this."

Saki took in the intricate details of my room, looking around slowly.

The shelves full of books held her attention.

"A real bookworm huh?"

Well, it was true. Me and pops were true bookworms. I've read pretty much every book on that shelf. If anything can spread your view of the world, the world of literature was the way to go.

"As opposed to a fake bookworm? Most of em were from dad anyway."

Saki looked on in interest.

"You just didn't seem the type to be like that."

I think back and briefly imagine if I never took up reading. My grades wouldn't be as bad as Yui's sure but it'd be far from impressive.  
The key to using good language is to understand good language. A literary work was the perfect way to do that.

"You should take one and read it. Comprehend it and infer it. Just by doing that, you'll get much better in japanese once you understand all the terms."

She faintly nodded whilst looking at an open page in a random book she picked out.

"Right..."

Her eyes tensed looking through the pages. Come on, it's not that hard to read...

"Is there anything easier then this?"

"Yeah, how about children's books?"

"Very funny, laugh it up. Who got the lowest grade in sciences again?"

"You don't need to remind me you know..."

Being berated didn't feel that bad. After all it was Saki so I was all right with it or maybe I'm a masochist?

Either way, I went into my study guide and used an old japanese test for what we'll do today.

"Most of your marks come from your evaluation of articles and stuff they'll give you so I'll help you in that for today."

Saki nods in agreement but not before a new prospect to the deal.

"Agreed, you should focus on your math since you're terrible at that aswell. Anything below the passing grade for that is unacceptable if we're gonna try to get in the same college."

"Quit fretting over me, what are you my imouto?"

Helping each other out, we worked guiding each other down the correct paths to take and also questioned our future paths.

"So decided what you want to do?"

"House-husband."

I felt a burst of pain in my arm where Saki punched me, hard.

"Ow."

"Talk about beating a dead horse..."

"Sorry."

I'm skilled in history and japanese so my skill would be a benefit in only a certain range of categories.

"I guess something to do with writing? Maybe be an editor?"

"Oh? That's interesting. Have you looked into it?"

That afternoon where Zaimokuza regrettably asked for help that one time. We looked up details on the employability of editors, needless to say we came away surprised.

"Yeah, briefly. You know how rich publishing editors are? It's crazy. What about you?"

She also stretches her back when her broad chest stretched out. I look away to keep any semblance of shame I still had.

"Mehh I dunno. Maybe I'll be an office lady, work with spreadsheets, that sort of stuff."

What was left was an ugly silence in the still room. Like time itself had stopped.

"Hey, it'd be nice if we stayed together like this for awhile huh? Before we all go our separate ways."

Too late to take what I said back, Saki objects.

"You think so? That's if you don't put the effort in you moron."

"Sorry, it's just..."

Saki raised an eyebrow. Good things can't last forever. They say the best comes after the worse but it never lasts long.

"I'm just not used to good things lasting this long."

Saki signed tired, she was going to reprimand me for that way of thinking. After all, underneath that cold, harsh exterior was a nice girl.

"Well, I'm right here, all you ne-hah  
ahh  
ACH-  
ACHOO!"

Saki, under her husky voice sneezed lightly like a cute girl. Almost like a cat meowing.

Then I actually heard a cat meow from beside us.

Oh right! She's allergic to cats! Sorry Kamakura but no love for you today.

"Seriously? What a way to ruin the mood."

Picking up the cat, I walk outside watching Saki hold her nose cutely. I wish I took a picture to show off how she really is.

With tissues in hand and cat disposed of, I let Saki clean up after her self. Her eyes were now feverishly red and her nose was the same.

Damn, if you can't live with cats then what's the point of living at all?

"Sorry bout that."

"How annoying..."

I knew what she was going to say at that point in time before her untimely interruption. It was in invitation, to something bursting with life and opportunity.

Only a dead person wouldn't jump at the chance.

"Hey Saki."

With her face a mixture of a blush and her allergic reactions, she reacts to me calling her by her first name.

"At one point, let's live together."

"You'd be a moron not to say that..."

Her eyes were tearing up though I wasn't sure if it was Kamakura's fault or mine.

She wasn't that tough of a girl if a cat could make her a wreck.

I wrap my arms around her to let her get comfortable. I figure I wouldn't want to overstep my boundaries. Girl's valued their space after all and Saki only burrowed into me.

She was really really warm...

"It's your fault I'm like this now."

"Hey, you're partly to blame too."

"Have a spine Hachi."

Her voice quivered and her grip tightened.

"About damn time you figured it out."

And we laid there, in each others arms resting peacefully on the ground against the wall. Stroking her long silver hair, I could only feel some sort of uplifting feeling in my chest.

"Woaahh! Onii-chan! You daredevil you!"

Komachi stood at the door, blushing wildly at the implications.

Saki shrieked and stood up faster then a freakin cat.  
"Hey wait! Wrong idea!"

It'd be a pain to explain to our parents and the Saki's that both brother and sister are in such a relationship but I don't care. That was secondary to the real deal. I always believed that whole searching for a soul-mate deal was utter bullshit.

But to see it happen now and so conveniently close was too good to be true.

"It's just a friggin allergy! That's all!"  
"Yup, so you say! Does this mean we're in laws already?"

I could only contribute to the topic.

"Depends, how fast do you want it to happen?"

"Wait, you're not supporting this are you?"

"Yup."  
"Yup!"

"I swear I'll blackmail you and my bro for this. I swear."

* * *

DOOONNEEEEEEE! Yes! Now an epilogue for fanservice then I'm free to take a break! Man, 3 stories since I joined this site and I've never once regretted it. Going back, it's interesting to reminisce on my first story despite it not being that old. Well, enough of my rambling, hope I did SakiXHiki shippers proud.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saki Kawasaki's request**

The sound of incessant crying rings throughout the house. A high pitched wail, eager for company.

Just one night, one friggin night for a good night's sleep. Is that really too much to ask? Braving the harsh cold, I sit up out of bed in only my plain black boxers.

Amazingly, the other body that laid with me hasn't been woken up yet.

Navigating through the dark, I go to the dark room where the source of the crying was coming from. A dark shadowy figure huddled over the sounds of distress unknowing as to what to do form the erratic movements.

"Hiki, good job on making your sis cry."

Hiki turned towards me, his messy silver hair almost shining in illumination along with an ahoge too long for it's own good.

"Just trying to calm her down, is all..."

"Let me guess, once she saw her loving brother, she cried upon seeing what she thought was a voodoo zombie."

Obviously dejected, the six year old looked down dejected. Crap, I probably went too hard on the little guy. He does take after me after all.

"You auntie was the same aswell so make sure you shove that in her face next time she comes eh?"

Bending down to pick up the scared baby girl, she only wailed louder.

"You're not any better then I am dad."

"Well, this is dad's problem now so got back to bed."

"What is it with you guys?"

Lo and behold, she got out of bed. Dressed in a white nightgown, her hair camouflaged with it and with a tired look via bags under her eyes, Saki Hikigaya broke free from inner peace.

I don't blame her. She's pretty vigorous in bed...

Her protruding stomach was evidence of our late-night activities. Third child already, what a handful...

I knew what I signed up for ofcourse. Saki did warn me she wanted lots of children. I didn't have a choice in the matter, just as long as it was her popping them out...

I passed Kosaki to Saki's open hands tenderly. She was the only one who stopped Kosaki wailing through the night. Heh, I remember how troublesome it was for me and pops to get Komachi to shut up when mom had to work overtime.

Using her motherly intuition, she rhythmically hummed to the baby swinging it gently.

"Hiki."

Me or him? See that's the problem naming him that woman.

"Not you, Hiki. Shouldn't you be in bed? You got school in a couple of hours."

"Do I have to? I'll be plenty awake now."

"Hmm."

Well, he had a point. He got enough sleep so I guess I'll let him off.

"Yeah, I suppose you can have as much free time as you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you clean up the house buster."

"Sorry dad, bed's looking mighty comfy now."

Yeah yeah, say what you want. I'm quite proud of him though. He's a quiet kid, just like me. Looks like my identical clone too except his chin. Who are you? Solid Hiki or liquid Hiki?

Eventually, the baby fell into a peaceful sleep once again. Girl's were just more whiny then guys, I can say that from experience.

"Me and you're mother need to go sleep, so back to bed. Off with you."

"Right right."

Exhausted, we seek our bed once more to fully enjoy what we have.

"BEEP! BEEP!"

The loud digital scream of the alarm sounded. It was time to ready the dawn of the new day.

"Urghhh, no such luck." My wife exclaimed

Saki though, being pregnant was only more tired and out of energy then me for good reason. Her job didn't exactly allow for much breaks working in the management of Angel's Ladder. In comparison, being a light novel editor allowed me to have much more free time to pursue at my own leisure.

The drawback was I had to make sure Ebina's yaoi material was inoffensive enough to get by for the teen ratings. They were her biggest demographic after all. The things that girl can dream up, sends me the shivers...

"Everyday's a blessing."

And it was. My needs were simple, good food, a good bed and a voluptuous partner to share that bed with.

Add to that, she's a pretty good person too. Add to that, looks like the sibling love was great training for the trials of mothership.

But only one of my needs won't be filled today.

Just one question...

"Why d'you give me tomatoes?"

"Eh? Why do you ask? Komachi said you loved tomatoes."

"That so?"

That sly imouto of mine...

That was pretty evil of you.

* * *

And thats it. I'm glad I was able to finish this when I did. My idea tank was going pretty low so I'll be taking a break from writing. (for realz this time) I'd like to thank every single one of you that read this from start to finish. It makes me happy seeing you lot happy from reading this. See? An endless cycle with no end. Seriously though, glad you enjoyed it.


End file.
